


Make A Grave For The Unknown Soldier

by theirrationalfan



Series: The Unknown Soldier [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Post Episode: s07e12 Victory and Death, post-episode s07ep12, s7 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirrationalfan/pseuds/theirrationalfan
Summary: Rex digs, because bodies that were brothers that were executioners won't bury themselves. Rex digs because he's dug before except before, he was digging with his brothers who'd survived and would remember the dead with him. Rex digs because if it weren't for the war, he might have liked to be a farmer.Rex digs because he's alone, more alone than he's ever been in his life, and because he's breaking apart underneath his armour.
Series: The Unknown Soldier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202360
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Make A Grave For The Unknown Soldier

Choss. Mask. Colo. Zipper. Looker. Hygiene. Dream. Foch. That’s the crew of the third portside turbolaser turret removed and buried. They were relatively intact, not like the troopers Maul had encountered. There’s a stone or a scrap of metal working its way under the cuff of his gauntlet, but Rex isn’t going to take it off. He thinks he’d fill his bucket if he couldn’t maintain the thin, desperate layer between him and the brothers who- who- no. Focus on the gauntlet. There’s a stone there. _Feel it?_ Try and roll it. Get the shaft of the shovel behind it and- Fett’s sakes. No good. It’s stuck now, pinned between sweaty nanoprene and sweaty wrist. It happens occasionally. It digs into a nerve and- fuck it. He will take the gauntlet off, just not yet. He’ll finish this grave, then he’ll do it. Keep digging. Stab. Swing. Stab. Swing. It’s easy. It’s like hand-to-hand, or fucking, or shooting. He can’t see out of it, now. Deep enough. He scrambles out and tenderly picks Foch up, under his knees and backbox, then lowers him into his grave. He twists a stake into the ground, and takes Foch’s helmet- it’s not even painted, poor bastard, and settles it on top. No one who matters, no one anyone gives a flying fuck about, will ever know anything about the man buried here, but no one would want to know about a wet droid. Rex takes his left foot and sweeps soil down on top of his brother, and it patters off his plastoid. He slips his gauntlet off, and shakes his hand. There’s dust in there besides the stone, but that’s happened before in three years of waste. He forces his hand back inside his gauntlet, and turns back to the _Tribunal_. Second portside turbolaser turret now. That’s Click, Felb, Endex, Quail, Glitch, Improv, Blur and Praz.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from The Unknown Soldier by The Doors, cause it's a bop: https://open.spotify.com/track/73ytLIE1vWgG05fS8MJuYB?si=7tJqbGT3QACH6pCCuvkDWw
> 
> And the bit in the summary about wishing he could've been a farmer is from this: https://mellonmellonmellon.tumblr.com/post/617747544519376896/a-little-comic-about-what-could-have-been-if-order


End file.
